


Skyrim Shuffle

by dich0tomi



Category: Gravity Falls, I guess - Fandom
Genre: I Love You All, Other, This Is For You, skyrim shuffle, you memer trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dich0tomi/pseuds/dich0tomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dweeb is thirsty for Eins.</p><p>Too thirsty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyrim Shuffle

Eins ran his Fingers down Dweebs arm in a spider-like pattern  
“hey” she stared at him  
“are you trying to tickle me?”  
“uhhh…”

“take a step back.” the book complied, confused as to what was going on.

“now to the right, to the right,”  
He took two steps to the right, still wishing for an explanation.

“and to the left, to the left,”  
He took two steps to the right in utter confusion.

“Now twirl honey twirl, and twirl honey twirl”  
He twirled. He was starting to feel scared.

“Skyrim shuffle”  
“Wait what” He responded.

“If you cant do the Skyrim shuffle, I can teach you, teach you,”  
She pulled out a tissue  
“heres a tissue”

“But I don’t need a-”

“for your pants, cause you’re wet.”  
He wasn’t wet…

“for your pants, cause you’re wet.”  
He felt threatened.

“For your pants, cause you’re wet."

Eins looked down to see that he was now soaking. 

wet  
wet  
wet  
wet

He looked dazed.  
Dweeb suddenly shoved the tissue down Ein's pants and left.  
“What?”

She turned around and simply responded with “Skyrim shuffle.”


End file.
